


beside these rumbling tracks (you meet me, you meet me)

by werebothstubborn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, late trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/pseuds/werebothstubborn
Summary: dan's supposed to be meeting phil's parents, but when phil arrives at the train station to take him home, dan and his train are nowhere to be found.





	beside these rumbling tracks (you meet me, you meet me)

Dan was late. Or, rather, his train was late, but either way Phil was on edge. With wide eyes, he watched the arrivals flit on and off the screen, praying that the inbound from Reading would be the next to flash up.

It wasn’t.

He breathed in a slow, shaky breath. The station was stuffy. It always was, but as the holidays drew nearer, more and more people arrived with their stupid body heat that made Phil feel like he was suffocating. He ruffled his hair, pushing the sweat-matted fringe off of his forehead. _Great_. Now he was going to look like a lubricated naked mole rat when Dan arrived. Just what he’d always wanted.

He glanced at the screen again. Still no word on Dan’s train. If it didn’t arrive soon, they’d miss the 10:00 bus from Manchester City Center into Rawtenstall, and then they’d _both_ be late.

Phil worried at his lip, letting his teeth drag over thin, flushed skin worn thinner and rouger with each passing second. He’d be okay once Dan was here, _everything_ would be okay once Dan was here. Dan was the one who could take Phil from 100 to 2 with a single touch (and vice versa). With a new resolve, he dug his phone out of his pocket.

Maybe Dan had sent him a text about the train being delayed or missing it, or about missing _him_ , missing _Phil_ of all people. Out of all of the possibilities, that would be the one he’d give anything to see. That was the one that made him lose his breath at least twice a week. The idea that Dan could miss _him_ was something that still baffled Phil, even after all these months.

Phil unlocked his phone.

No messages.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mumbled under his breath. The rational part of his brain chanted over and over that Dan was _fine_. If there was anything wrong, it was probably just that the train was running a bit late, and Dan was having trouble finding service tucked inside a giant steel contraption. But a perfectly reasonable explanation for their impending tardiness wasn’t _enough_ for Phil. He needed to see Dan here, in the flesh. Be able to touch him and hear his voice, promise him a thousand and one kisses with a single look.

He opened up their conversation.

 _Phil [9:46]:_ where r u

No response.

 _Phil [9:47]:_ dan im worried

Nothing.

Phil grabbed at his hair, tugging at large tufts of it as if that could somehow stop the bile rising in his throat, stop his heart from beating wildly in his chest, stop his head from spinning. Where was Dan? Why wasn’t the train here? Why wasn’t Dan here? Had he decided not to come after al—

“Phil!”

He knew that voice. _Dan, Dan, Dan_. Spinning around, he sought the owner. Sought lanky limbs and eyes the colour of chocolate and dimples so big he could dive into them. He’d dive into anything, so long as Dan was waiting for him at the bottom. _Dan, Dan, Dan._

Phil spotted him, all legs and rosy cheeks, with an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. _Dan_. Whose legs were moving towards Phil now, growing longer and rounder with each stride. _Dan_. Pushing his way through hordes of people trying to move in the opposite direction. _Dan_. Dropping his bag at Phil’s feet and throwing his arms around Phil’s shoulders to drag him in for a tight hug.

“I missed you,” Dan whispered in his ear.

Phil’s lip quivered and his hands shook as he moved to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist to squeeze him tighter.

“ _Dan_ ,” he choked out.

“Shhhh. Shhhh, it’s okay.” Deft fingers found their way into Phil’s hair, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears welling along his lashes, to no avail. They flowed and flowed and flowed, but Dan was there to brush them away. “I’m here. I’m here.”

“I thought—” _Hiccup_. “I thought something might’ve _happened_ to you.” _Hiccup_. “I thought you might’ve decided not to—” _Hiccup_. “Not to—” _Hiccup_. “ _Come_.”

“Shhhh.” Dan pressed cool fingers to the back of his neck. “C’mere. Let’s get out of the way so people can get on their trains. We’ll find the bus back to Rawtenstall and then you can introduce me to your parents, yeah?”

Phil nodded into the crook of his neck. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Tilting his head up, Dan pressed a quick kiss to Phil’s jaw and then stepped away. It was cold without him there, but the sooner they left this place, the sooner Phil would be able to wrap himself back in those arms.

He plucked Dan’s bag off of the stone floor and slung it over his own shoulder. Dan trailed after him. Only another half hour or so and they could lock themselves away in Phil’s childhood bedroom. Until dinner at least.

The bus station was just outside the train station and already halfway through boarding the bus to Rawtenstall by the time they made it there. Phil let out a relieved sigh, fishing through his pockets for the tickets he’d bought well in advance - back when he and Dan had first made the plans for him to come visit this time around. For once, he was prepared.

He showed them to the driver, who ushered them both onto the bus. They’d be on their way in another five minutes. Their seats were closer to the front than Phil would have normally preferred, but Dan was here this time, and as long as they were on their way to the same place, he didn’t really have any reason to complain.

They settled in, letting Dan’s bag sit across both of their laps. Phil clasped their hands together overtop of it.

“Are you ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/176077900984/beside-these-rumbling-tracks-you-meet-me-you)


End file.
